Tallulah
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: triângulo Naruto - Sakura - Sasuke, Naru POV, songfic Tallulah da Sonata Arctica. "Eu te vejo andando de mãos dadas com o baterista cabeludo de uma banda, que te ama ou só parece"


_Naruto_ não me pertence (mas o Kakashi sim! Eu te I Love you, seu gremista metido!)

_Tallulah _é o nome de uma música linda de uma banda inglesa de metal, _Sonata Arctica,_ e significa _saudades tuas_.

_**Tallulah**_

_Remember when we used to look how sun set far away?_

_And how you said: "this is never over"?_

_I believed your every word and I guess you did too_

**Lembra quando costumávamos olhar o pôr-do-sol?**

**E como você disse: "Isso nunca acabará"?**

**Eu acreditei em cada palavra que você disse e, acho, você também**

-Oi.

-Oi...

Naquela hora, me deu uma tremedeira. Juro. Eu achei que o meu coração ia sair pela boca, _dattebayo_! Tava calor, putz, tão calor. E você ali, na minha frente. A Sakura-_chan_ gosta mesmo de mim, eu pensei.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Cara, não saía nada.

Sempre fui meio burro mesmo. Mas nem eu sei de onde eu consegui coragem pra te puxar pela mão e te levar comigo:

-Vem, Sakura-_chan_!

_You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you  
_**Você pegou minha mão e me puxou para perto de você, tão perto**

A tua mão é tão macia, mas tão macia que eu tive medo de quebrar.

Gostei tanto de sentar do teu lado e de descobrir que você era mais linda do que eu sempre tinha pensado!

Assim, tão perto de mim, você sorriu. E o teu sorriso era tentador, e eu quis tocá-lo. E eu toquei. Mas com o meu riso, porque eu queria que a gente fosse feliz juntos, _dattebayo_!

_I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night_

**Eu me lembro de estrelas cadentes, do passeio que fizemos aquela noite**_  
_

Foi aí que te beijei. Parecia que eu ia explodir! Não, não existia e nem nunca vai existir alguém mais especial pra eu dar o meu primeiro beijo de amor, Sakura-_chan._ Só você. Porque eu te amo. Muito.

_This could be... Heaven_

**Poderia ser... O Paraíso**

Não foi a única vez. Posso parecer – e sei que sou mesmo – burro. Mas eu caí. Achei que você me amava. Achei, te juro.

Achei que você tinha-me perdoado porque eu tinha deixado o _Teme_ fugir.

Engano meu.

_I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band  
In love with her or so it seems, he´s dancing with my beauty queen  
Don´t even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye  
But I know the feelings still alive, still alive_

**Eu te vejo andando de mãos dadas com um baterista cabeludo de uma banda  
Te ama ou só parece, dançando com minha bela rainha  
Nem ouso te dar oi, ainda engolindo o adeus  
Mas eu sei que os sentimentos ainda estão vivos - ainda estão vivos  
**

Você está aí, desfilando com o Sasuke-_teme_ como se não tivesse havido nada entre a gente.

Eu devia estar puto. – Mas não tô.

Você aperta a mão dele, e ele sorri pra você.

Eu não vou aguentar, vou ter que fechar os olhos quando ele te abraçar.

Ói, viu? Ele te apertou mesmo. Fechou os braços em torno da tua cintura, sorrindo quase bêbado com o teu perfume.

Sempre achei que você cheira gostoso.

_I remember little things, you hardly ever do  
Tell me why.  
I don´t know why it´s over_

**Me lembro de pequenas coisas que você dificilmente se lembraria  
Me diga por que  
Eu não sei por que acabou**

Ah, não. Merda. Ele vai te beijar.

Droga.

Não adianta fechar os olhos, vejo ele colando a boca dele na tua e lambendo devagar os teus lábios.

Você abriu a boca e a língua dele aceitou o convite, entrou lá e vasculhou tudo, fez carinho e cócegas, do jeitinho que eu aprendi que você gosta.

_I'll always Love you, no matter what you do_

**Eu sempre vou te amar, não importa o que você fizer**

Você retribui a droga do beijo dele.

Engraçado.

Quando a gente se beijava você nunca sabia o que fazer com as mãos, Sakura-_chan_.

Mas agora você sabe: aperta ele, traz ele mais pra perto de você.

_I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now_

**Perdi minha paciência uma vez, então me puna agora**

O _teme_ não fica atrás: ele te aperta também, passa a mão pelo teu corpo todo.

Se eu tocava no teu ombro você me xingava.

Vocês param o beijo. Você está tão linda e tão vermelha e arfando.

Eu nunca tinha te visto assim.

_I have a feeling you don't know what to do_

**Sinto que você não sabe o que fazer**

Vocês ainda estão abraçados e eu não consigo odiar nenum dos dois porque a culpa é minha. Fui eu quem trouxe o Sasuke pra você.

Eu lutei, eu briguei, eu sofri.

Tive medo de perder você.

E te dei de presente pro _teme_.

Naruto-_baka_.

_I´ll win you back for me if you give me a chance  
But there is one thing you must understand_

**Eu te terei de volta se você me der uma chance  
Mas há uma coisa que você deve entender**

Mas vocês dois juntos me dão um estranho prazer, como se me coração se aquecesse. Ao mesmo tempo mata, dói, fere. E alivia.

Se você está feliz então eu também estou.

Deve ser isso que se sente quando se ama.

Então eu não amo você, porque eu quero matar o _teme_. Não. Matar não. Tirar ele de perto de você.

_Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah,  
This could be... heaven  
_**Tallulah, é mais fácil viver sozinho do que temer a hora que vai acabar  
Tallulah, ache as palavras e fale comigo, oh, Tallulah  
Poderia ter sido... ****O Paraíso**

Foi ideia minha. Eu sei.

É que eu te amo tanto, Sakura-_chan, dattebayo_!

Você sorriu, enquanto ele beijou o teu pescoço e sussurrou que te amava.

-Eu sempre quis você pra mim – ele disse.

_I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while...  
Why are you crying?  
_**Eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos, hesitei por um minuto  
Por que você está chorando?  
**

De repente, meu coração para, ao mesmo tempo em que o _teme_ para de te beijar. Mas não porque o Sasuke cansou e sim porque você segura ele.

Você tá... Triste?

_You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me_

_But now you're saying "hey, let's think this over"_

**Você pegou minha mão e fingiu um sorriso pra mim**

**Mas agora você diz "Hey, vamos fingir que acabou"**

-Não – você falou e fez ele esbugalhar os olhos. Aquele maldito _sharingan _que sempre fez todo mundo pensar que o _teme_ era fodão.

- Mas, Sakura...

- Não posso... Não podemos...

_I have a feeling you don´t have the words  
I found one for you, kiss your cheak, say bye, and walk away  
Don´t look back cause I am crying  
_**Sinto que você não tem as palavras  
Eu acho um jeito pra você, beijo seu rosto, digo adeus e saio  
Não olho pra trás porque estou chorando  
**

Ele te olhou meio sem ação, triste – acho.

-Mas... Não era.... É isso que você queria?

Você tava de cabeça baixa. Não chore, Sakura-chan. Não chora. Por favor.

-Me perdoa... Mas eu... Eu... – Você soluçava.

De novo. Droga. Eu não consigo só ficar feliz porque você tava dando um fora no Sasuke. Também me dói aqui, no peito.

-Sak...

-Chega! – você gritou. A gente – eu e ele – se assustou. – Não podemos fingir que nada aconteceu! Vai embora! Me deixa sozinha!

_I hope you wish came true, mine betrayed me_

**Espero que seu desejo tenha-se realizado, o meu me traiu**

Ele foi saindo e, no caminho, desfez o _henge_ e voltou a ser eu.

A ideia de eu me transformar no _teme_ pra você ter ele uma vez não funcionou.

Fica como lição pra você: nunca mais aceite minhas ideias. Eu sou um baka mesmo.

_Naruto _

_17/5/09_

**N/A: Eu amei essa fic.**

**Sim, o final tá sinistro.**

**Deixem reviews.**

**Kakashi, eu vou te matar.**

**Obrigado por ler.**


End file.
